Large corporate entities, such as enterprises and cloud-computing providers, typically include a significant number of server devices and managed client devices on a computer network. The infrastructure required to service these devices on the network has various complex settings that need to be configured, and the infrastructure services provision the devices on the network with IP addresses and other network configuration settings. A typical enterprise generally includes a large number of these infrastructure services distributed throughout the network, and for configuration or troubleshooting scenarios, a network and/or system administrator needs to update various entities that have single or multiple infrastructure services. The entity management of a typical multi-entity management system is a multi-step process for actions such as to configure, overwrite, append, delete, and find-and-replace. All of the many processes for management operation by a network and/or system administrator is all the more complex for the large number of entities of infrastructure services that are servicing the thousands of client devices in the network with the network configuration settings, such as for example, DHCP (dynamic host configuration protocol) scope options and scope properties, as well as DHCP server options and server properties. Maintaining, troubleshooting, and repairing a large network is manually intensive and time consuming for an administrator.
A network and/or system administrator can utilize a typical multi-management framework to facilitate managing a large network that may include servicing of thousands of client devices with network configuration settings. However, a conventional multi-management framework only provides for single-entity operations, such as to overwrite or set a configuration setting of a configuration object (e.g., DHCP scope option) of an entity (e.g., DHCP scope), or to append an array of settings with a value for a single entity. The conventional multi-management framework does not provide for multi-entity configuration setting changes. For example, updating a network configuration setting on multiple client devices throughout a large network involves updating the configuration objects of the infrastructure services that are servicing the many client devices. Updates, such as to find a value from a collection of values for an object across the multiple entities and replace the value with a new value, is not supported. Rather, the typical multi-management framework technique to update, append, or find-and-replace a value for an object across multiple entities is to delete the object and then create a new object with the updated, appended, or replaced value.